


When darkness began

by Lady_Atena



Series: We were made from broken parts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Italiano, M/M, Master/Slave, Prequel, Sub Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nonostante non fosse propenso ad ammetterlo, Howard Stark aveva molti rimpianti.</i><br/><i>Che Tony fosse uno Slave, Howard l'aveva capito anche prima del suo stesso figlio.</i><br/><i>“Tu sarai un Master, Tony”, aveva detto al bambino, troppo piccolo per capire, “per il bene di tutti, dovrai esserlo”.</i><br/><br/>Prima ancora dell'incontro con Loki, e prima ancora di diventare l'uomo che è, Tony Stark era un giovane Slave che voleva essere all'altezza delle aspettative del padre.<br/>E l'unico sempre al fianco di Tony era Obadiah Stane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

**When darkness began**

   
  
  
  
  
 **1\. Regret.**  
  
   
Nonostante non fosse propenso ad ammetterlo, Howard Stark aveva molti rimpianti.  
Rimpiangeva la sua giovinezza, quando era un Master inesperto che pensava di poter cambiare la storia con il proprio genio.  
Rimpiangeva di aver aiutato a costruire la bomba atomica durante la seconda guerra mondiale, rimpiangeva di essersi fidato di Master più esperti e vecchi di lui che lo avevano incastrato in intrighi politici durante la guerra fredda, ed ogni volta che qualcuno accanto a lui aveva provato a fregarlo cercando di farlo passare come un viscido traditore.  
Eppure, il rimpianto più grande, quello che solo Obadiah e Maria sapevano, riguardava tutt'altro.  
Perché Howard aveva aiutato a fondare lo SHIELD, un'organizzazione che si prestava a difendere i diritti dei Slave e degli switch del pianeta - qualcosa di cui andare fiero, oltre tutto il male che aveva fatto - eppure davvero non riusciva; da Master nato durante la prima guerra mondiale qual'era, ad andare oltre.  
Che Tony fosse uno Slave, Howard l'aveva capito anche prima del suo stesso figlio.  
Era stato un giorno qualsiasi, poco prima che il bambino compisse un anno. Maria - sua moglie, una Slave bionda dalle labbra rosso fuoco e un sorriso dolce e mansueto, incapace di compiere la più semplice scelta senza un Master a indicarle cosa fare, quasi sempre immersa nel subspace e con capacità intellettive di cui Howard aveva spesso dubitato l'esistenza - aveva allargato le braccia e chiesto a Tony di raggiungerla.  
Tony era letteralmente saltato in piedi nel tentativo di fare i primi, traballanti passi, solo per inciampare rovinosamente al suolo neanche due secondi dopo e scoppiare a piangere urlando, con il volto rosso.  
Mentre Maria correva a consolarlo, Howard ne aveva osservato la posa; lo sguardo basso colmo di lacrime, il capo rivolto verso il pavimento, le mani poggiate dietro la schiena curva e le ginocchia allargate.  
Era da quel momento che Howard aveva capito che quello sarebbe stato il suo più grande rimpianto, e aveva fatto l'unica cosa che gli pareva sensata e giusta; per preservare la sua eredità e il nome e la reputazione che faticosamente aveva costruito.  
“Tu sarai un Master, Tony”, aveva detto al bambino, troppo piccolo per capire, “per il bene di tutti, dovrai esserlo”.  
   
“Non lo so, Howard”, aveva detto Steve - un giovane Master biondo, la persona più protettiva e possessiva che Howard conoscesse, oltre che colonna portante dello SHIELD -, “è ancora così giovane”.  
Howard non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire a Steve che il motivo per cui voleva che Tony frequentasse altri Master ed ambienti adatti ad essi già in tenera età era che suo figlio era uno slave.  
Steve non avrebbe giudicato, si sarebbe limitato a scrollare le spalle e consigliargli di trovare un Master di buon cuore e buon patrimonio a cui affidare il figlio. Sarebbe stato anche capace di offrirsi come protettore di Tony fin quando tale Master non fosse stato trovato.  
Ma Howard non voleva quello, per suo figlio.  
“Con te si troverà bene”, assicura, “non frequenti posti loschi di cui non so nulla, giusto?”.  
Steve, prevedibilmente, era arrossito - era sempre così semplice, lampante. Non si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa in Tony non quadrava perché, semplicemente, Steve si fidava dei suoi amici - ed aveva sospirato.  
“Va bene, lo porterò con me. Puoi assicurarmi che è un Master, anche se è così giovane? Non vorrei causargli problemi, Howard”.  
Howard non aveva tentennato, né provato rammarico nel mentire così spudoratamente a quel gigante iperprotettivo. Ne valeva tutta la sua vita, da ciò che Tony sarebbe diventato.  
“Te l'assicuro, Steve”, mentì, senza il minimo senso di colpa, “mio figlio è un Master proprio come me”. 


	2. Lies.

Tony si guarda intorno osservando i tavoli del locale con una sorta di reverenziale timore, mentre Steve gli stringe la mano e lo spinge gentilmente ad allontanarsi dalla sua gamba.

“Qui sono tutti Master come te, Tony”, gli dice, con un tono dolce, “e gli Slave sono trattati bene. Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura”.

Ma Tony non ha paura, più una strana sensazione di malessere che parte dalla bocca dello stomaco e sale fino alla gola; causandogli una nausea che le luci abbaglianti del posto non fanno altro che aumentare.

“Cosa devo fare?” Masteranda, d'istinto, cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa di famigliare - ma i volti che vede sono completamente sconosciuti, e Tony sente l'impulso inspiegabile di accucciarsi ai piedi di un tavolo e sperare nessuno lo noti.

“Prova a fare amicizia” lo invita Steve, spingendolo verso un tavolo di quelli che devono essere suoi amici.

Tony guarda la ragazza castana dalle labbra rosso fuoco e il giovane che dà una pacca sulla spalla a Steve, e deglutisce. Vuole abbassare lo sguardo, stringere le mani tra loro e mettersi seduto in terra, proprio come vede molti altri ai piedi dei tavoli attorno a loro, ma non osa farlo perché suo padre, quando si comporta in quel modo, urla cose che Tony non è certo di capire e lo scuote talmente forte da dargli la nausea.

“Bucky, Peg; lui è Tony, il figlio di Howard”.

Bucky sorride, scompigliandogli i capelli come fosse figlio suo.

“E non è un po' giovane per un posto del genere?” chiede, con un'occhiata di divertita malizia a Steve.

Peg invece stringe le labbra, e squadra Tony dal basso verso l'alto. Tony si costringe a tenere il mento sollevato, ma il sudore gli imperla la fronte e respirare diventa sempre più difficile. Per sua fortuna, Peg distoglie lo sguardo prima che lui ceda, e Tony può tornare a respirare.

”Un Master?” Masteranda la donna, con una nota dubbiosa che Steve non sembra cogliere.

“Howard vuole frequenti dei Master affidabili, per gestire gli affari delle Industries al meglio” spiega Steve, e Bucky rotea gli occhi come fosse davvero annoiato.

Tony approfitta delle loro chiacchiere e si infila sotto al tavolo. Si acquatta lì, guardando dal lato opposto della sala, verso altri tavoli con ragazzi, uomini e donne sedute in terra. Sembrano sereni, completamente a loro agio, mentre quelli sulle sedie di tanto in tanto gli carezzano i capelli o il collo esposto. Tony pensa come sarebbe avere la mano di Steve sulla gola, ed una fitta di calore lo fa arrossire.

Suo padre lo lascerebbe senza cena una settimana, se lo sapesse.

“Tony?” chiama Steve, e Tony alza la testa.

Steve ha un sorriso dolce, ma Tony sa che è solo perché non conosce ciò che sta pensando - suo padre glielo ha detto, che Steve vorrebbe accoppiarlo con qualche Master competente, se sapesse. Quindi non deve sapere - perciò si limita a ricambiare il sorriso.

“La tua Peg ha delle belle gambe" dice, con tutta la nonchalance che gli schiaffi di suo padre gli hanno insegnato.

Bucky ride, mentre Peg si alza con fare sdegnato.

“Prende quel che vuole, eh!” esclama Bucky, e Steve prende la mano di Tony tirandolo fuori.

“Allora vediamo di trovarti una Slave” propone.

Tony sorride, sentendo il nodo alla gola mozzargli il fiato e lo stomaco chiudersi, ma non può tirarsi indietro.

Vuole che suo padre capisca che può farcela, e se per farlo deve continuare a sorridere, allora che sia.

La stretta fastidiosa allo stomaco non durerà per sempre, si dice. Basta abituarsi.

“Fammi strada”.


	3. First time

La guancia destra bruciava, e Tony annaspa sotto la stretta di sui padre, che gli tiene il collo premendogli la testa contro il muro. Un forte senso di nausea lo assale quando si rende conto che gli piace - l'impotenza, la sottomissione, l'idea di dita che lasciano un segno sulla gola.

"Sei una puttana senza spina dorsale!".

Howard sta urlando, e una parte di Tony - una che Tony nega e reprime e finge di non sentire - gli dice che se esporrà la gola, chiuderà gli occhi e farà il bravo il Master si calmerà. Deve solo mostrarsi compiacente, sottomesso in modo adeguato, e il Master smetterà di punirlo.

Ma la sua parte razionale sa che quello che Howard vuole non è la gola esposta e lo sguardo basso, ma una dimostrazione di forza e preMasterinio.

Howard vuole che lui gli dimostri di essere un Master.

Che sarebbe finita così, Tony lo sapeva da quando Steve lo aveva lasciato solo con alcuni Slave tra cui scegliere la sua prima volta; perché a quanto pare quello era un locale dove i Master potevano fare i loro comodi senza dar scandalo in pubblico. Tony aveva scorso rapidamente la fila di ragazzi, fino a uno in particolare. 

Rhodey, uno switch di colore poco più grande di lui, aveva impiegato meno di cinque minuti a capire che Tony era uno Slave e meno di tre a legarlo, bendarlo e imbavagliarlo senza neanche chiedere una safeword.

Tre ore di vuoto dopo, Tony era ammanettato mani e piedi, tre preservativi usati sulla destra e un anello ritardante sulla sinistra; mentre un vibratore spuntava dalle sue gambe spalancate. Rhodey l'aveva slegato e Tony era fuggito via senza una parola, ma quando era tornato a casa; Howard aveva capito.

L'aveva capito dagli occhi lucidi e i muscoli rilassati, dall'aria soddisfatta ed assente tipica del subspace e dai succhiotti sul collo che Tony non era riuscito a coprire con la maglia.

“È questo che vuoi? Io cerco di renderti un uomo e tu fai la puttana?”.

Tony tende tutti i muscoli, concentrato com'è nel non soffocare, ma soprattutto nel non mostrare la gola - e voleva farlo, arrendersi e accettare l'ira di un Master era senza dubbio meglio che continuare ad opporsi così - ma suo padre non avrebbe approvato, e lui lo aveva deluso abbastanza per quel giorno.

“Spera che non succeda più”.

Howard lo lascia di scatto e Tony quasi annaspa, la sensazione del subspace raggiunto per la prima volta con Rhodey ancora troppo nitida; le impronte delle dita di Howard troppo chiare sulla pelle.

Non ha la forza di rispondere, mentre da terra vede Maria sulla porta. Non lo aiuta, non parla, non si muove nemmeno. Abbassa semplicemente lo sguardo quando Howard supera l'uscio, e Tony vomita bile e alcool ingerito al locale per smorzare la tensione in terra, dritto sulle scarpe e sul pavimento.

Non vuole essere come lei. Vuole che Howard lo consideri degno di attenzione.

Si rialza, espira pulendosi la bocca con la manica.

Sa cosa deve fare, e la morsa alla bocca dello stomaco lo stringe ancora - ma sta volta andrà bene.

E suo padre non gli darà più le spalle.


	4. Fake.

Quel modo di vestirsi era ridicolo, e Tony sapeva che non sarebbe bastato mettersi qualcosa di costoso e alla moda per sentirsi un Master, ma doveva almeno provarci - doveva farlo per il bruciore alla guancia e lo sguardo deluso di suo padre, per quella spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco che non era andata via neanche dopo aver vomitato succhi gastrici e residui d'alcool.

Steve gli aveva mandato un messaggio, pieno di ansia e quello che doveva essere un incoraggiamento a non preoccuparsi - Steve era un idiota e pensava che lui fosse troppo giovane, che vedere uno Slave in subspace l'avesse spaventato, che non avesse capito che era tutto ok - e Tony aveva buttato il cellulare contro la parete e messo in promemoria di costruirsene uno che escludesse automaticamente tutti i messaggi da parte di ogni singolo Master della sua vita.

“Tony?“.

Eccetto uno.

Obadiah supera la porta di camera sua con uno sguardo dispiaciuto - ma non di pietà, e Tony ne è grato - ed in mano la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

“Tuo padre ti ha di nuovo messo le mani addosso?”.

Tony abbandona ogni tipo di aggressività nel momento stesso in cui la mano di Obi gli carezza la guancia, perché Obi non ha mai approvato i metodi di suo padre, Obi crede che lui sia perfetto così, un piccolo genio che dovrebbe vivere le proprie passioni e nient'altro, ed ogni volta che suo padre lo picchiava Obi era lì con una carezza e la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

Tony alle volte ha immaginato quelle mani sempre gentili stringersi attorno ai suoi fianchi, graffiare la pelle e stringergli il collo con delicatezza - e ora che ha provato il subspace immagina anche altre cose, cose che non è bene dire o pensare se davvero vuole rendere suo padre orgoglioso.

“Sono andato ad un club con Steve. C'era uno switch, tra gli Slave”.

Obadiah lo spinge con gentilezza a sedersi, mentre dalla cassetta tira fuori una pomata che spalma sulla sua guancia rossa.

“E perché quella faccia? È stata la tua prima volta, Tony!”.

Tony non riesce a rispondere - tutto quello che sente è la mano di Obi, l'unico Master che non lo abbia mai trattato come feccia o con cui possa essere se stesso, che gli carezza la guancia con decisione, ma piano - e vuole da impazzire che quella carezza continui, essere libero di godersela e poter accettare tutto quello che è.

E quelli sono pensieri pericolosi, quindi Tony si alza in piedi e fa due passi di lato per allontanarsi da una tentazione che è parte di lui.

“Ho bisogno di uno Slave”.

La frase suona così sbagliata, detta dalla sua voce, che quasi ha voglia di vomitare ancora; ma il suo stomaco è vuoto e Obadiah lo guarda con un misto di comprensione e affetto.

“Per favore, Obi”, chiede, perché è l'unico di cui può fidarsi, “voglio fare la cosa giusta per mio padre e le industrie”.

Obadiah sospira, rimette a posto la pomata e si alza per portargli una mano sulla spalla, le labbra strette e la fronte corrucciata in preoccupazione - e Tony è quasi commosso da tanta considerazione, un affetto che non merita, perché è nato sbagliato e merita solo quello che sta ricevendo da suo padre.

“Farò quel che posso, ragazzo” gli assicura.

E Tony, privo di responsabilità e fiducioso, sa che sta volta andrà tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo accade quando leggi una fan fiction fantastica e non riesci ad evitare di scriverci fan fiction sopra.  
> La storia è nata come prequel de "Walking in shadows" di bluemary.  
> Dalla nascita di Tony Stark fino a quando la sua vita è stata distrutta.


End file.
